1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method of obtaining an extract of shark's cartilage, especially a healthy way to obtain an extract of shark's cartilage without getting a fishy smell and where the color is pure white.
2. Prior Art
The result of a conventional way of obtaining the extract of shark's cartilage does not remove the fishy smell, and the conventional way does not have a "clean up" step. Conventionally, the marrow is ground or smashed into powder. This will make the product smell fishy, and the color will be gray or black. When consumers purchase or use these kinds of products, they do not feel comfortable taking them.